


Booty Call

by Waymaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Caught, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Written at the request of the Discord fellas- hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waymaker/pseuds/Waymaker
Summary: Neo and Reader in a short sexual fling, with Neo using her Scroll for text-to-voice.





	Booty Call

“ _ So,”  _ came the monotonous words from her Scroll, “ _ are you going to stand there all day or are you going to undress, Question Mark.” _

A devilish smirk cut across Neo’s lips as the question played out. If you weren’t sure what she dragged you to her room for before, it was certainly obvious now. Not that you were surprised. The diminutive pink trickster had been in quite the mood lately, and you’d been dragged around to please her more and more. You began to slowly unbutton your shirt in response. Her eyes hungrily searched you as you revealed yourself before she tore her gaze away to type her next instructions.

“ _ Faster. I don’t have all day. Bored expression.” _

She pantomimed out a yawn as if to underline her point. Quickly then, you kicked off your shoes and in a quick, fluid motion removed the rest of your clothes.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join me,” you asked, waiting for her to follow suit. 

“ _ Not yet. Snack time first. Face with tongue sticking out. Heart. Heart. Heart.” _

Without warning she hopped off the bed and skipped over to you. Her mouth, at about chest height to you, opened up and her tongue dropped out. She worked it slowly, teasingly over you. Around your stomach. Downward then, almost to your dick, then back up. She stood on her tiptoes to get up to your neck, lightly nibbling as she went.

“ _ Kiss me. Lips. Lips.” _

She stretched her hands up to grab your shoulders. You leaned down to close the gap and her tongue jumped into your mouth. Her lips tasted faintly of vanilla and sugar as you both greedily pressed your tongues and mouths together. Saliva ran in obscene rivers down each of your faces.

Heat gathered in your crotch as you became aroused. Your manhood hardened and extended, and you felt it poke into her. She slowly drew away from your mouth and glanced down, looking at her “meal”.

“ _ Eyes. Eggplant. Sweat drops. Sweat drops.” _

Brief thoughts of regret at teaching her that crossed your mind before being shunted out by the feeling of intense suction working at your dick. Her head bobbed swiftly back and forth, showing you absolutely no mercy. For a moment you thought you might fall as your knees buckled under the intense pleasure, but you barely managed to steady yourself. With a practiced motion her fingers danced over her Scroll while her eyes and head stayed steady in pumping away at you.

“ _ Delicious. Eggplant. So big. Heart. Heart.” _

Inside her mouth, her tongue began swirling around you and pleasure surged to your head. At this rate it wouldn’t be long until-

“ _ Cum. Right in my tiny throat. Eggplant. Sweat Drops. Mouth.” _

Neo redoubled her efforts, both in sucking and in typing. Since she didn’t need her mouth to talk, a barrage of robotic words and descriptions did their best to dirty talk you as her head pistoned madly away over your dick. Finally, a last wave of pleasure rocked into you. Pressure built and then released pleasantly as your cum began washing down her throat. A champion at her craft, though, Neo kept up her sucking as she drank it down, now quiet but for the gulps as she tried not to spill a drop. When it was over, she dragged her lips off agonizingly slow before typing out a quick thanks.

Before you could ask what was next, she snapped her fingers and her clothes disintegrated in a wave of light. She sat back down on the bed and you could see a stain already starting to form at her crotch as she began typing again.

“ _ Now that lunch is over, let’s get down to business. Eggplant. Okay hand.” _

She leaned over and grabbed her signature parasol from the foot of her bed, before flipping it around. She reached out and hooked the handle around you like a shepherd's cane and pulled you over to lay on top of her. She tossed the parasol aside again then grabbed her Scroll while spreading her legs beneath you.

“ _ Now, fuck me like you mean it.” _

Not one to be told twice, you grabbed your still stiff manhood and slowly began entering inside her. You heard her breathing hitch a little as you got down to the base. Her warm walls twitched and grabbed hold of you tightly. You began moving slowly as you adjusted to the sensation, though apparently this was unsatisfactory.

“ _ Are you going to fuck me sometime today. Question Mark. Sleeping face.” _

Picking up the pace, you moved a spare hand over her breasts. She bit her lips as you rolled a nipple between your fingers, teasing her while hammering away. For a moment, it was quiet but for the slapping, squelching sound of your union and the heavy, unsteady breathing. Heat rose and her skin became slick with sweat under your fingers as you continued pawing at her chest. She looked up at you, panting, before breaking to silence. 

“ _ Is that all you’ve got. Question Mark.” _

She smirked up at you. Deciding you weren’t gonna let this cheekiness go unanswered, you picked up the pace even more. Leaning your head down, you began sucking and biting at her tiny neck. She twitched under you several times before answering in kind, leaning up to assault your ears with her tongue. You continued this way, with her continuing to egg you on periodically.

_ “Harder.” _

_ “Eggplant.” _

_ “Faster.” _

_ “Harder r.” _

_ “Fastener.” _

_ “Fuck me. Duck me. Ducking.” _

The typing became less coherent as she lost her composure to the pleasure.

“ _ Hardener plesa.” _

_ “Fick. Duck.” _

_ “Dpclwico. Qiocil _ .”

Her fingers shook hard as she kept trying to express herself to no avail. Finally you grabbed the Scroll from her and tossed it aside on the bed, hoping to silence the gibberish. She considered pouting for a moment, and then put her now free hands to use. She sent one running through your hair, moving your head wherever she wanted it, while the other went around your back, lightly scratching into your skin.

For a long time you continued your dance of ecstasy and writing limbs. Tossing and turning all over the bed, rolling over to change position, growing closer to release but never close enough. Your loins burned now and you wanted to finish this and feel sweet relief. You threw her down on her back one last time to push through to the end. You both wildly bucked at each other, animalistic thrashing growing more and more intense until suddenly -

“-ello? Hey, N-o? Neo? Why the hell -s it so -ark?”

A muffled voice came from underneath Neo. Confusion slowed your lewd thrusts. Reaching under her, she pulled out her Scroll. Her eyes widened in shock and changed from her signature pink and brown to uniform white as a man with orange hair and a bowler hat became visible on the screen. 

“Oh, there you are. What was the deal with all the-. DAMN IT, NEO!” He finally registered what was going on with his partner in crime. Both he and Neo began fumbling with their Scrolls, desperately trying to end this unfortunately literal butt dial. Her shaking hands couldn’t quite get it to work, and she hastily tossed the Scroll to you. “OH COME ON, I DON’T NEED TO SEE THIS SHI-.” You closed the call on the man, though you got the odd feeling you’d seen him on tv or something before.

You looked over at Neo to see what to do now to find her stifling a silent laugh. She looked up at you with brown and pink eyes, then reached her arms and legs around you and bucked her hips to continue. Her walls pinched like a vicegrip as you answered in kind. Soon you were back to your rhythm and a familiar pressure built up inside. She tightened her arms and legs around you as if holding on for dear life as she writhed and twitched her diminutive form beneath.

Her back arched intensely beneath you as you both reached climax. A mix of obscene fluids pooled beneath you as you both collapsed onto the sheets. You lay there together, a sweaty, sticky pile of limbs. You feel her reach over and grab her Scroll once more.

“ _ Thanks. Kiss Mark. _ ” 

She blows you a kiss as you look up, before her signature smirk returns to her face. You lower your head back down, too exhausted to leave for the moment. As you drift off for a nap, you hear her Scroll issue one last translation.

“ _ I love you.” _


End file.
